


So Much You Wouldn't Believe

by charleybradburies



Series: PeggySous Week 2015 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Bickering, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Co-workers, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Peggy Carter, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Recovery, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Sarcasm, Sassy, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happens when you assume: Peggy Carter makes an ass out of you.</p><p>PeggySous Week Day Six: Sass & 1 Million Words' Comment Fic Friday Prompt (for today, 5.29): Comatose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much You Wouldn't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This was _going_ to center around the whole "I still wanna kill Thompson, but no more than usual" line, but that didn't really happen, oops.
> 
> Enjoy :) Comments, etc. are appreciated!! xx

"Wait, what?" Agent Thompson sputters, stopping in his tracks. 

"I asked if you wanted to be notified of Mr Sousa's progress," the nurse stammers.

"But before that-"

"Oh, I simply indicated that I understand that his wife must be first informed."

"He - ma'am, if Agent Sousa were married, his wife would have been called by now."

"Then...who is the woman with him?"

Thompson glances back at Edwin and the other agents. 

"Miss Carter," Edwin says, though he's not sure why Thompson's unaware, "has chosen to remain for the time being."

The looks of consideration from the agents are as bad as Peggy'd thought they'd be, and Edwin's honestly glad she doesn't have to hear any of their arrogant chuckling. The poor woman had enough to worry about.

Thompson looks back at the nurse, grinning. "A...friend of his. Leave her."

Close to challenging the assumptions evinced in the agents' behavior and the nurse's reaction, Edwin just barely keeps himself from giving reprimand, knowing that leaving doubts in the air would make Peggy's time no less difficult. 

He turns to the nurse regardless, with one of the - usually, preposterous - business cards Howard had made up for him slipping from his fingers to hers. Her lips purse as she reads it, more doubts obviously being raised by association to Howard. 

"I am Miss Carter's driver. When Mr Sousa is released, please call to notify me. I will come promptly to get them."

* * *

The first nurse looks at her...oddly, as though in evaluation - but the second looks with pity. 

After she feels the need to reassure Peggy that Daniel will be all right, Peggy realizes what the staff must be thinking, what with her choosing to remain with him...the more she thinks about it to herself, here, in the slowly dimming room where he's resting, his vitals finally stable, the more she realizes she'd rather not bother fabricating an excuse in order to correct them. It wasn't as though there _hadn't_ been nights when she'd wondered how it would have been to have Daniel next to her or more... 

She didn't need to explain herself, not to the nurses - although, she doubted that after all the trouble of the recent past, Daniel would wake assuming she'd simply cared to see him well. She certainly _did_ care, but they'd had some...rougher times in the past few weeks, than how they'd started off. Like stepping first with one's _right_ foot while dancing when you were _supposed_ to step with the left.

She chuckles at her own pun, thinking herself ridiculous, and starting to wish she'd asked someone to bring her something to keep her occupied. Just sitting here, or even pacing or meandering about, looking at and continuing to fret over Daniel, was dangerous mental terrain. 

The nurse asks if she'll be needing another blanket and pillow, and Peggy pauses for a moment, eventually answering that "yes, she'll sleep on the floor, so the relevant linens would indeed be rather appreciated," trying to keep her voice as calm as possible rather than letting it turn more scornful than necessary. Even regardless of what was being assumed of her - it's not as though she'd been undercover with a wedding ring! - the idea that she'd have been sleeping in the bed was absurd: the 'unnamed but worrisome substance' had caused him to lash out physically, so under the SSR's orders, she was to stay at least a foot from him until they were convinced that his system was rid of it (not that she'd followed that to the letter, but the advisement remained), and besides, a single hospital bed couldn't reasonably hold two full-grown adults. Of course, neither she nor Daniel had the luck of being around people who thought and acted logically most of the time, so honestly she wasn't all that surprised. 

And at least no one was assuming she was _Howard's_ girlfriend now. To be assumed to be Daniel's, even if it weren't true, was _so_ much more bearable. Infinitely more so (if she's being completely honest with herself, which she's trying not to be), though it was still awkward considering that she, well, _wasn't._

+

"Oh, look!" Thompson cheers as they're walking into the office the next morning, overtly trying to make a show of them even though they aren't even ten minutes late and they've just come from the bloody hospital. "Happy couple made in to work today!"

Peggy scoffs. "What, you jealous I actually _elected_ to spend time with Agent Sousa?"

"Well, when the nurse asked if he'd got any family, and then you didn't leave the room, it makes it a little hard to defend that as caring about a friend."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Thompson, for your valiant attempt at defending my virtue yet again. I'll be sure to write a thank-you note once we've handled this case."

He throws his arms in the air as though he's actually going to leave them be, before grabbing a file off his empty former desk.

"And for the record, she's the one who assumed you were the wife."

"Wait, what?" Daniel inquires, turning back around after already having reached his desk to see his co-workers' conversation in the middle of the room. Thompson grins as though he's realized something, and Peggy rolls her eyes as he whips his gaze between them.

"You didn't tell him?"

"It wasn't necessary."

"What was I not told?"

Peggy shifts so she's looking at Daniel directly, but Thompson interjects his own rubbish before she's able to say anything.

"Carter basically refused to leave your side. It was touching, really. Kind of a pity you weren't awake."

Peggy rolls her eyes even harder, though she actually does laugh this time, at his arrogant yet enchanted tone of voice; Daniel knows better than to take that at face value, and looks to her for her version of events.

So she sarcastically chimes in.

"Oh, I cried _so_ much, you wouldn't _believe."_


End file.
